Love You To Death
by StoneColdFutureDiva
Summary: Jeff and Maria go to the same high school and they've definitely noticed each other the only problem is Jeff's a vampire and Maria's dating Jericho..let the games begin how far will they go for love?JeffXMariaMattXEveCenaXCandiceShannonXAshley&more..XOXO
1. Chapter 1:Hey Stranger

Ok here's the first chapter...it's so obvious that Jeff would be hot as a vampire lol why else would I do this!?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here I am another day at school......I really didn't feel like socializing......thank god it's the weekend cause I'm really.......

"Hey wait up!?",I heard a voice from behind me..I turned around and he finally caught up with me. "You know you could slow down"

"Sorry",I said looking around quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"I can smell...food"

"Well I do have a ham and che...."

"No..."

"Oooh you mean that...well you can't do that now......let's get home before you go crazy",he said dragging me away.

We finally got home and I sat down.

"Can I please have some now?",I asked looking around.

"Yes here.",he said handing me a bottle "Don't drink it all at once...you know you can't handle all that"

"Sure..whatever",I said downing the whole thing....it felt good.

"Maria!?",said Chris running over "you can't finish that whole energy drink at once...you wanna stay on your diet don't you?"

"I guess...."

"Anyway...Halloween is coming up soon so you're entering the costume contest right hun?"

"Yea.."

"As?"

"An angel"

"Yes my angel",he said hugging me, sure whatever Jericho........  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait!",he yelled after me.

"What!?",I said as the ball him in the head.

"Sorry man!"

"That's it Jeff",he said and ran over from across the field in about 2 seconds catching up with me. He stood infront of me.

"We gotta get home I'll kill you later...."

"Well too late for that"

"Haha very funny",he said as we walked away.

We got through the front door we saw a blur quickly pass us and lock the door.

"Guys I'm so glad you're home",said Shannon as he closed the door behind us.

"What?"

"Aww you missed us",said Matt.

"Whatever...look!",he said as he led us to the kitchen......through the window we saw into the living room and saw a girl that I knew from our school sitting there.

"So..that's Kelly",said Matt Ha! I knew I knew her..that was the scary girl who tried to stalk me.

"What's she doin' here",I asked.

"She's my date for the Halloween thing"

"Wow good job Shannon....you got a date with crazy"

"Whatever at least I've got one",he said. I got tired of the conversation and headed to my room.

"What's biting him?",I heard Shannon ask as he and Matt laughed at the stupid joke. I finally got upstairs and sat by my window. One of my favorite past times was to just close my eyes and start to draw.I closed my eyes and felt the pencil begin to move so, my hand followed as always. And, as usual when I opened my eyes I got the same thing.....I got her.....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris was sitting there looking at himself in the mirror during our date as always and, as usual I sat and stared looking outside my window and I only got one thing.......him....well at least I thought I was...but he's not there today...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes and saw the beautiful Maria or as like to call her, the captivating Kanellis...sounds dumb I know but what's a guy to do I just have supernatural powers it's not like I'm superman or somethin'

I sat there and looked at every perfect feature...I don't have a photographic memory..kinda sucks if I got all these powers then how come I don't have that right...but anyway...I still remembered her face perfectly. I know it's kinda creepy that every time I draw it's her but I can't help it I remember everything about her...I'm definitely hooked...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chris",I said.

"Yea",he turned around from looking at his silky blonde hair.

"I think I'm gonna go"

"Uhh ok see ya hun",he said and turned back to his mirror.

"Bye",I quickly left without a goodbye kiss...thank god....no offense but it's like a slobbering sheep dog......

It was around 6:00 and I was walking home. I passed by the house and heard the two other guys talking outside.I heard Matt's voice...I knew who Matt was but, not the rest of them. I put my hands in my pockets and realized that I had no house key and no phone..I needed to do something so I went into their backyard...maybe it was faith telling me I had to meet him...or maybe just me wanting to meet him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok the drawing thing was getting a little too creepy so I went downstairs to see what dumb and dumbass were doing...yes I know what I just said. I walked outside and almost lost my breath. I saw her....I quickly ran back to my room...I thought I'd be wrestling with Matt and Shannon so naturally I came out shirtless but I didn't know she was gonna be here.

Now, don't get me wrong I'm not like Edward Cullen....I don't shimmer in the sunlight but I don't want her to see me shirtless...it just wasn't polite.

I quickly slipped on a shirt and began to walk outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked to the back and saw them wrestling as always.

"Umm hi",I said as they both turned around.

"Hey Maria",said Matt as he and the other guy walked up to me.

"Umm you think I could use your phone?"

"Sure...but first, this is Shannon",he said introducing me to the blonde guy beside eyes were like nothing I've ever seen.

"Hi",I said shaking his hand.

"The phone is right inside...make yourself at home...you can put all those heavy books down",he said pointing to the house.

"Thanks",I said walking inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was looking at my hair in the mirror before completely bumping head first into her.....nice one Jeff.

"Sorry",I said grabbing her books before they fell.

"It's ok",she said as I gave them back to her.

"Umm I'm Jeff...Matt's...younger brother",I said shaking her hand.

"Yea I noticed a resemblance",she said. Yea, younger by about 100 years. Then, she smiled..wow what a smile. It made me smile...which I never do...now I'm not the kinda guy who keeps to himself it's just that it's been a while since something made me honestly smile. It was the most innocent thing I've seen in my life...I made my heart feel..ok it doesn't work anymore but if it did it would feel all mushy.

Then, she walked pass me and went to use the phone. I sat at the kitchen table and watched her talk to whoever she was talking to...she seemed kinda mad about it actually. Then, she hung up and turned toward me.

"Everything ok?",I asked looking at her.

"I may be here longer than I expected",she said. Yesssssssssss!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ok there...don't worry there's stil one more vampire 2 be exposed try to guess who it is wooo lol


	2. Chapter 2: Right Now

ok here's chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ooo my goodness!",I heard Matt yell from across the hall.

"Wow",I heard Shannon say.

"Would you two shut up!",I yelled from my room. It was Saturday morning and I'll be damned if I don't get any sleep today.

"Ooo god if Jeff sees this...",said Matt. It sounded like something I should really be concerned about cause it's not just a broken glass with these two , knowing them, they might just start another world war or something. I got up and walked across the hall to the washroom.

"What is goin' on out here",I asked.

"That",said Matt and pointed out the window. I looked out to see the gate opened....the gate opened?! are you kidding me!? these two idiots left the gate opened!?

"Please do not tell me our dogs are missing"

"Umm...."

"Matt!",I yelled.

"Hang on we'll eat and then just go look for them no need to get mad"

"Whatever",I said and walked away.

"Some one's serious",I heard Shannon say as I walked away. I didn't like being all serious...but I am....I don't even know why..maybe I just need to be an idiot to be fun I guess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay..waking up on another early Saturday morning...I decided to get going on my morning jog so, I grabbed my keys and my doggy Sam and went out.

A kept running and then, tripped over something small and black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After we finished our breakfast, I couldn't wait to hit the road and search for our dogs. I got a head start at looking before Matt and Shannon even got outside. Then, I saw her...on the ground?..I quickly ran over to help her out....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt some wind rush by me and then I was on my feet again...cool....maybe that hit on the head gave me some kind of superpowers or...it's just him......

"Hey...thanks",I said brushing myself off.

"Are you ok?",he asked looking at me with one of his long stares. God how I loved those stares.

"Yes..",I said catching myself "I seemed to have tripped over one of your skateboards"

"Damn it Shannon",he said.

"It's ok",I said.

"No it isn't...your head",he said touching my forehead which felt like it was on fire but not just because of his touch...because it really hurt!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I took her inside to help clean her wound. Damn Shannon! I walked her into the bathroom and lightly cleaned the cut.

"You can lie down on my bed if you're feeling dizzy",I said as she walked into my room. I gotta have a word with that Reject. But,I had a distraction..the scent was amazing...I smelt it. I quickly licked my hand where some of her blood had dripped but that is it!...no more Jeff Hardy!As bad a I wanted to lick the rest of myself which sounds kinda weird HA!...I had to clean up and find my dogs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I went into his room and sat down on his bed. But I couldn't help it I did fell kinda dizzy because of this stupid new diet as well so I just fell into his bed. Ooo dear god it smelt amazing....I quickly began to wrap myself with every blanket I could find. I buried my face deep into his pillows and snuggled into his mattress as hard as I could. (Author's note: I mean what girl wouldn't if they were in Jeff's bed?lol) Then,I heard him come in.

"Maria?",I heard him say.

"Yea",I asked as I felt him lean in beside me. Wow it felt great..but I shouldn't think this...no bad Maria.

"Are you ok?",he asked.

"Yea...where's my dog?"

"Matt's got him..and speaking of dogs I've gotta find mine Matt and Shannon left the gate opened this last night and they got out"

"Well i'll help you find them"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok just rest up for now",I said...yes stay in my bed longer...ok I really need to stop..I wonder if I could kill Jericho I mean he's Matt's friend but he's such a jerk!...one bite will probably kill him...ok what am I saying...I just need to respect that...she's..not with me....god that hurt to say...

I know I shouldn't have but, I slid into bed beside her. We slept for a good two hours and I woke up to find her arm on me and her head on my shoulder. It was perfect until Matt just had to ruin it.

"Are you two in there?!",he said banging on the door which woke her up and she quickly moved form beside me.

"Sorry", she said getting up.

"It's ok", I said quietly.

We walked outside to see what Matt had to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We all sat down and thought of the possible places their dogs could've went.

"So we gotta check the entire neighborhood",said Shannon.

"Yea",said Matt "maybe I should call Chris I mean he's got nothin' else to do"

No oo god I just want one free day away from him we have pretty much every class together I have a life!..wow that was weird.

"Surreee",said Shannon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Are you kidding me!? I don't want that big idiot messing up my time with Maria! But I guess I had no choice since I heard him knocking at the door and went to answer it. We didn't hate each other it's just I never liked him....

"Hey Jeff"

"Hey",I said blankly as I let him in.

"Where's Maria?"

"Over there", I said pointing at the living room as he walked away.

"Hey sweetheart",I heard him say. I quickly cringed and walked into the living room with my fake smile which kinda looked like I needed to go..but it's the best I could do for this guy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank god Jeff and I were alone...Matt,Chris and Shannon went on doin' their own guy thing while Jeff and I actually looked.

"Is it that",he asked pointing at a tree.

"No",I said and giggled.

"Is it that now"

"No"

"Now?"

"No",I said laughing "stop and tell me how your dogs look"

"One's black and one's white"

"Well that was very descriptive"

"Thank you"

We walked a little more and then, it began to get dark. I felt so cold but I obviously didn't want him to know or then he would do the whole give me his jacket thing and he's gonna be cold and i'll feel bad and then all of a sudden I got really warm. And I also realized that he wasn't wearing a jacket in the first place. I felt his arm around me and it was extremely warm. I snuggled into it and walked with him...this was a very happy time for me until I realized I had school tomorrow and we wouldn't see each other.....just me and Chris but right now feels perfect...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

don't worry it gets more interesting....I know this chapter was a bit of a yawn for me to type but just gettin some back ground stuff done


	3. Chapter 3:Thinking Of You

ok here's another chap

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been about three days at school for the week and I haven't seen Jeff at all...his friends don't really hang around mine at all...I hang with the jocks Matt,John,Chris,Randy,Hunter and Dave and the cheerleaders Eve,Candice,Kelly and Trish. We all sat down to eat lunch...

The place was freezing!I bet if he was here he would put his arms around me and I would be warm....

All Chris could do was tell Kelly how great her new top looked since she was barely in it....

I wonder where he is...not Jeff I mean Chris I wonder where his brain is right now because he's clearly flirting with another girl while his real girlfriend is sitting right here!I would so make an angry face right now but I couldn't help thinking of Jeff...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here",said Shannon giving me a book as we sat in the cafeteria. Yes this was another one of Shannon's plans to spy on Kelly to see if see would go out with him again. We got as close as possible to their table and Matt totally noticed us but, he realized what we were doing so he just laughed at us and let us be.

"Shannon how is this gonna help you at all with Kelly?"

"Cause, I just wanna hear if she's talking about me"

We got a bit closer and began to listen in...

"Ooo Chris you really made the game winning goal last night?",she said and giggled.

"Yea",he said and smirked.

"Wow that's amazing",she said holding his hand. It burned when Maria held his hand but it burned even more when he was cheating on her when she was....sitting right there?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok those two nerds with the books behind us are really annoying it's like they're pretty much breathing down Chris' neck I had nothing better to do so I decided to tell them to back off! The whole Chris flirting with Kelly thing was really annoying me as well so my nerves were really up I needed a way to let it out so yelling at two nerds would probably help.....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I saw her get up and walked over. She pulled the book right from Shannon's face.

"Ok nerd you.....Shannon!?"

"Hey",he said smiling.

"Hey",I said.

"What are you guys doing?",she said sitting next to me.

"Well Shannon wants to know if Kelly still likes him so he's listening in and basically since I was stuck with being a friend of Shannon's I have to be his bitch and do whatever he says",I said which made her laugh.

"Well can I eat lunch with you guys cause clearly Chris won't miss me"

"Sure"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow well now I guess I get to see where Jeff hangs out....maybe we can hang out more often...

"Hey guys..",said Jeff as he walked over to his table. I saw that he only hangs out with the troublemakers...Shannon,Shawn,Ashley,Melina,Adam,

Morrison and Mike or as everyone calls him, Miz.

"Guys Maria's eating lunch with us",he said casually and sat down while all of them stared at me.

We sat and ate for a while and no one talked until Shannon finally broke the silence.

"So....we found our dogs",he said.

"Really good",I said.

"Ok this is way too awkward",said Jeff "someone talk or are you guys scared of Maria?"

"No...she's hot!",said Miz.

"Shut up Miz!",said Jeff "someone else talk"

"Ok ok....",said Ashley "Maria tell me about yourself"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley, Melina and Maria were doin' some kind of girl talk thing and seemed to be getting along well..so that was good.

"Hey...I know you like her",said Adam.

"She's ok...just a friend of mine"

"Sure I'd love if she was just a friend of mine as well"

"Whatever",I said and got up.

"Maria...you wanna go for a walk?",I asked.

"Yea sure",she said getting up. I saw Adam and Shannon giving me a 'have fun...wooooo!' look.

"See ya in detention Jeff",I heard Miz say.

"Yea see ya the only reason I'm in there is because of you anyway"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We began to walk down the empty hall. Hmm he's got detention...that's bad...hehe

"So what class do you have next?",he asked.

"Biology"

"So do I..."

"Room 124?",I asked.

"Yea"

"So we have the same class?",I said..We have the same class...how did I not notice!?Well maybe because Eve is always bothering me about her new boyfriend she gets every week.

"Wanna sit together?",he asked. Ooo yessss! a million times yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Yea sure",I said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat beside her and we began to look at each other's homework..good she's not a dumb ditz like the other cheerleaders she was pretty smart.........I mean she was pretty and smart.....HA!..ok that was a dumb joke...I think I have to apologize to myself for that one...

"So umm...I think I'm having trouble with that last question",she said.

"Ooo here",I said and began to explain it to her as I saw Eve walk in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He's so smart......I wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying all I saw was him smile at , I felt someone brush past me quickly and sat beside him...it was Eve.

"Hey Ria",I heard her say...he kept staring at me and I was totally locked onto his stare...

"Ria!",I saw her hand wave infront of my face.

"Yea",I said "sorry hey Eve"

"Hi Jeff",I heard her say.

"Hey Eve...",he said and smiled at stare had no effect on her....she didn't even care...ughhh!...yet he seemed to be so captivated by her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now Eve and I know each other because she's dating Matt but they rarely show it at school so most people don't know...

"So...",I heard her say "did you have fun last night?"

"Yea...",I said...she,Matt Shannon and I had some fun playing pranks on people. Even though Matt's not really like that with his brother he's totally open to anything...

Now I'm guessing Maria's thinkin' Eve and I had some fun that's why she's steaming up in the corner so this should be fun tryin' to explain.....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHAT!?...did my best friend just take my crush!? no...no way! Class was over and I quickly said bye to Eve and nothing to him as I quickly left....

I made it to my next class without crying and sat there.....but I couldn't help thinking of him...he was embedded into my mind forever..I..lov....I can't love him!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok there...in the next chapter there will be a little DX


	4. Chapter 4: Right Where You Want Me

ok time 4 a new chapter amigos..........

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The football team is going on a trip for a week or two so I would be all alone....

I woke up and got a text from Chris....

Hey Hardy, i'm goin away so take care of Ria for me

...Take care of Maria for you!....she barely wants to look at me and I guess he doesn't know that i'm madly in love with her so that's why he gave me the job instead of Shannon and I guess if you gave him the job it would all go downhill anyway.

I got up when I heard someone knocking on the door. I got downstairs and opened it...oo my lovely Maria.

"Uhh hey",I said looking at her.

"Umm can I stay with you?"

"What?"

"Well Chris is out of town and my dad's never home so I get kinda lonely and..."

"Sure",I said quickly moving aside so she could get past me. Aww she won't be lonely anymore....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok it was probably a stupid misunderstanding and he's the only one I really wanna be with so I might as well spend my time with him....and cause I really want to..

Then I realized that I was smiling to myself.

"Why so happy?",he asked. I quickly looked up and blushed...damn it!

"Nothing",I said.I followed him upstairs to his room...this would've pleased me except he wasn't sleeping in the same room.

"I'll take Matt's room cause it's not in the best condition and you can have mine",he said setting my stuff down. I wanted to see the view he got from his window so I started to walk over and then I stepped on something soft. I bent over and picked it up.

"Jeff?",I said as he looked over "is this yours?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked up and she had....him..

"Uhh"

"Aww you have a teddy bear...."

"It's my sisters"

"You don't have one", she said putting her hands on her hips. Actually I do but we'll get into that one later....

"Fine it's mine but shut up...not even Matt knows"

"So what's it's name"

"His name is...it's...."

"Tell me pweez?"

"Marmalade"

"Aww",she said and hugged me....thank you Maramlade...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We went downstairs and waited for Shannon to get back from the gym.

"So.."

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna be mad?",I asked.

"About what?"

"About me telling everyone about Marms..."

"Ha I never thought about calling him that...and yes yes I will be...I might just have to kill you...",he said.

"Too bad I'm gonna tell eeeeeveryone!",I said and giggled.

"No you won't",he said and grabbed me. We started to wrestle on the ground and then I felt him quickly let go..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I grabbed her and we were rolling around on the floor wow it was funner than I thought...then my own self had to ruin the moment.

I smelt her hair and got closer to her neck...but I knew I couldn't and quickly let go of her.

"What's wrong?",she asked.

"Nothing...I thought I..uhh heard Shannon..but umm let's go eat",I said helping her up. I showed her where the kitchen was and told her I'd be back. I ran to the washroom and locked the door. I saw that I had completely changed. I washed my face and I slowly started to become myself again..

I came back outside and saw her playing with Shannon's dog,Chloe.

"You ok?',she asked as I walked out.

"Yea I'm fine",I said. Then, we both saw Shannon walk through the door.

"Hey Shannon",she said.

"Hey Maria",he said.

"She's gonna stay with us for a few days",I said.

"Cool...I see you've met Chloe"

"Yea she's soo cute",she said. And so are you..

"Jeff...",said Shannon waving his hand infront of my face.

"Uhh yea sorry",I said. I need some help...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked down the hall to Jeff's room...it was about 10:30 and I heard he was still awake. I walked into his room and he looked up.

"Hey",I said.

"Can't sleep?",he asked. Not without you.

"No..",I said innocently. I sat down beside him and we began to talk for a while. We talked for about 2 hours and I ended up lying on him...yess

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talking to her was reeally great with a big smiley face....

"So...what are you being for Halloween",she asked me.

"A vampire",I said and smiled. One of the great things of actually being a vampire was that I could be Jeff and it would still count as a costume and to be the most realistic costume there. I could be an actual vampire freely for once but it is kinda hard to control.I mostly scared for her cause for some reason when us vampires turn into vampires, women can't help themselves around us...thank god for her that I look this good......

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up and realized I fell asleep with him...again

I started to get out of bed quietly..I got up finally!...

"Where are you going?",I heard him ask. Damn he's good I really tried to be quiet.

"No where"

"Well then, get ready I've got somewhere I wanna take you",he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

there you go and check out what's happening in phantasma I feel bad for poor Hunter but he's so easy to pick on...and if anyone watches Vampire Diaries tell me what's happening if you review cause I really need to know about my Stefen lol


	5. Chapter 5:Kiss Me

ok here's another chapter...

Wow I'm surprised Chris hasn't called yet...but better for me...

I sat on the bed and brushed my hair. I saw him walk in very well dressed in a black dress shirt and dark jeans...he looked great..by now of course, I was blushing.

"Where are we going?",I asked "why are you dressed so...nice" hot.

"No where...just wear whatever",he said. Wear whatever!...he looks great and I look like crap! I really need to change...fast! I ran into the bathroom and quickly slipped on a black dress and walked out.

"Wow",he said I as I walked out.

"Well you look so great I might as well too I mean if you think you can look great I should think so as well so that you don't think that I don't have to look good cause I don't care cause I do..."

"Uhh..ok",he said. He's so cute when he's confused..

We got in the car and I drove to the lake.I got out of my side and opened her door.

"Why are we here?",she asked.

"Because I wanna tell you something.."

"Ok..."

"Well actually I wanna see something..."

"Ok....",she said a bit more uneasy. Now when a vampire turns into one and really stares at you and I mean really stare they can get into your mind and make you tell the truth about everything or show your true feelings about everything...

"Here sit beside me...",I said sitting on top of the car "I won't bite" for now.

I sat beside him and his face changed but I had no time to ask why because he caught me in such a deep stare that I couldn't move...

I love him but I can't say it...I can't I can't I can't...he probably doesn't even like me....

"I love you",I said....I said? why in the world would I say something stupid like that!?

"I love you",she said. Ok...wait I love you...who me? ok of course you idiot who else is here...

"I...love you too",I said of course it's not this easy cause she won't remember anything after this...and I want her to tell me when she's ready but I just wanted to know if she was making me feel this way for fun...that's right I ain't no fool.

"Jeff",she said and looked up.

"Yea"

"Help me"

"What do you mean?"

"I love you too much"

"Maria I don...",before I knew it we were makin' out like she was never gonna see me again....

"Ok....let's go",I said and hid behind a tree. Adam hid behind the one beside me.

"Attack!",we heard Shawn and Melina running toward us. Before we could even get prepared we were totally soaked.

Ooh oops if you haven't caught on it's Shannon...hehe that's right...I can tell the story too..anyway...

We all started laughing and I said I'd be right back. I went to go get my stuff that I left by another tree near the lake and of course, when I got there I caught sight of Jeff and Maria.....

Well I knew he couldn't work his magic this fast and read her mind so I walked toward them.

"Jeff?",I said. He really tried to let go and I mean the kid really tried but this chick would not let go of him.

I didn't want this to happen anymore...I knew it wasn't right in my mind but I guess everywhere else was fine with it....

Then, I heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Jeff?",I heard some one say. Some one caught us and if it was the wrong person I'll probably be dead....well I mean I'd get my ass kicked. I finally managed to get her off me and looked up to see Shannon.

"Shannon...uh...."

"Dude I understand",he whispered into my ear "I won't tell anyone...for now", he turned around and left.

"Jeff",she said tugging on my shirt.

"Yes"

"Are you done talking now?",she said nuzzling my neck. Ok that's it. I got her into another one of those stares.

"Maria?"

"Yea....you wanted to umm tell me something?",she said looking confused.

"Umm nothing",I said looking down "I just uhh wanted to know...if Chris really treats you the way you want him to"

"Well he's not the worst"

"But not the best?"

"Yea....",she said putting her head on my shoulder. Ha! she likes me she likes me....Maria has a boyfriend... it's me and not Chris ha what a loser..hehe I rock!Now I have to go back to being and mysterious.....

We both got through the front door and I saw Shannon from the kitchen.

"Jeff can I talk to you?",he asked.

"Yea",I said and walked in the kitchen.

Ok there you go sorry it's so short but I really wanted to post something but I didn't have enough time to make it longer :(


	6. Chapter 6:A New Dawn

ok here's another chapter

"Jeff you can't take advantage of her you know"

"I'm not!", I said "we weren't doing anything"

"It didn't look like nothin",said Shannon.

"Fine I promise I won't do anything else but I really want to tell her about....us"

"Why...what...who?"

"Who do think you idiot!... and I wanna tell cause she's basically surrounded by us and she doesn't know a thing"

"Fine but if she tells anyone..."

"She won't",I said and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked out of the shower and dried my hair. I walked into his room and got dressed. I really didn't know what to do after so I just sat there and

looked around. Then, I felt myself slowly fall back onto the bed and close my eyes. I only slept for about five minutes until I felt some one lay down

beside me....yay!

I opened my eyes slightly and I saw him smile at me and then I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Maria?"

"Yea?", I said as I looked up at him.

I looked down at her and I couldn't help but smile. I wasn't ready to tell her but I knew I had to.

"Nothing", I said and closed my eyes. A few seconds later my phone started to ring. We both opened our eyes as I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jeff"

"Hi Eve..what's up?"

"Well since Matt's out of town I wanted to know if Maria was doing anything maybe we can go shopping or something?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Maria, you wanna go out with Eve?"

"Umm sure",I said. although I'm not too sure about her anymore.

Eve arrived about half an hour later and we went to the mall. But not before Jeff and Eve had a talk...which didn't make me mad at all!

We walked into a dress store.

"Do you like this one Ria?", she asked me holding up a short black dress.

"Yes very nice",I said moving on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok she really likes this guy cause she's acting like she saw us making out or something we just talked so I better clear this up.

"Maria!" She quickly turned around. "Listen the whole thing in science class and everything between Jeff and I...it's nothing...I'm with Matt and

I understand why you're angry I mean I'd be mad if anyone did the same thing with Matt".

"I see well you're forgiven it's just he's so..."

"Cute I know so was Matt when we first fell in love"

"Love?...well I'm not too sure about that yet"

"Sure I've seen you two together...perfect....just like my Matty"

"Yea sure",she said and giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well he's an awesome guy but I saw him do the whole step aerobics thing last night with the tights"

"Oo dear yea that wasn't one of his best moments", she said as we laughed and walked out of the store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was so damn bored without her! I walked around the entire house...up and down the stairs while Lucas followed me. I got so bored I went

down to the basement to Shannon's room. I saw him on the computer.

"Hey"

"Hey...lonely without your lady?"

"I could ask you the same thing since you're sitting there internet stalking her"

"Whatever I'm bored let's go do something stupid"

"Well it's been a while..."

We got up and went to the backyard but we heard the doorbell. I quickly ran from the backyard and opened the door.

"Hey Jeff"

Well I almost lost my breath.

"Hey little sis where have you been?"

"No where", she said and hugged me. Now you get to meet my sister cause I completely forgot but it's her birthday week....thank you Miz lol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eve why are we still here",I asked as we continued to browse the bridal store.

"Cause I need a dress and so do you"

"For....",I asked as we heard her phone ring.

"Hold that thought",she said as she picked it up. "Ooo hi Matty...no....ok we're getting one now and don't worry they'll be together..bye",she said

hanging up.

"Matt?"

"Yea",she said and giggled as I rolled my eyes.

"Now back to this dress...why do I need it again"

"For my wedding hello doesn't Jeff keep you in the loop?"

"Umm apparently not you and Matt are getting married?!"

"Yes"

"You're waaay too young!", how could Jeff not tell me that big ugly rainbow headed man!!!!!!!

"Well we are and you're my maid of honor and Jeff's best man so you guys are going together!"

"Wooow there I just learned about this now I'm maid of honor!"

"Yes silly come on it'll be fun"

"Don't you guys wanna wait?"

"You do not know how long we have waited my friend"

"Huh?"

"Nothing and listen I'm sure Jeff just forgot to tell you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you hungry I mean how far did you have to travel are you ok?"

"Yes you haven't changed at all you're still over protective"

"So?", I asked and gave her some water.

"Lita?",Shannon asked sitting next to her.

"Yea?"

"Why did you decide to come home for this birthday? you never come for your other ones"

"Cause it's my 150th and for Matty's wedding!", she said as we both smiled at each other. Yes the 150th is like a vampires sweet sixteen.

"So you're gonna be here for a while?"

"Yup"

"Good you can meet Jeff's girlfriend"

"His what...wow Jeff you finally managed to get a date after all these years"

"Whatever", I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok now I've gotta hear about this wedding thing once and for all!", I said as Eve dropped me home.

"You will!", she said as she pulled out of the driveway.

I opened the door to see a girl sitting on the chair?

"Umm hi?",I said.

"Hi...you must be Maria"

"Yes and you are?"

"Lita....Jeff hasn't told you about me?"

"No...", I said. I was so mad cause there's alot he isn't telling me about.

"Well I'm his little sister",she said and smiled.

"Jeff's....sister?",well I was a little relived she wasn't anything else but I was still mad.

"Ooo well he never told me abo...."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ooo hey ...Maria", I said as I walked in "what's up?"

"You have a sister and Matt's getting married and you never told me! what is wrong with you big ugly liar!!", she said and ran upstairs.

"Ooo she told you",said Shannon. He ran before I got a chance to smack him but I knew she was more important. Lita looked over at me.

"You didn't tell her about...us?"

"No....I really have to tell her"

"Want me to come?..."

"No I gotta do this on my own",I said and walked upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

kkk like how i spaced it this time :D n sorry it took ages for me to put up a new one :p


	7. Chapter 7: Falling In Love With You

ok here's the next chap

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ran upstairs and cried...why? Why did I have to find another incompetent guy who has a bed that smells so good!? Then, I heard him coming

up the stairs...I didn't know what to do...his door didn't have a lock so i ran into his closet and locked the door.

"Maria?",I heard him call. I wasn't very comfortable in her but at least I was alone. I heard him leave the room and close the door behind him.

After I heard him walk down the hall I moved my leg slightly to get more comfortable and quietly sat down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Where is she? I have to tell her but I can't find her. I continued to walk down the hall until I heard something move all the way in my room.

I love how we have such a good sense of hearing....

I went back into my room and figured that there was only one place she could be...

The same place I hid from Matt when I slipped up and told everyone he and Shannon made out when they didn't at his last birthday...

.....and in my defense it looked like they did...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OO god he's back..

"Maria...I know you're in there..."

"So?",I said.

"Please just unlock the door and let's talk..."

"Why?"

"Cause there's a reason I didn't tell you about this stuff....I have something bigger to tell you..."

"What..."

"It's really important it'll explain all my behavior up to this point, why I've been acting so weird...just please come out and let me explain..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You think they're ok up there?",I heard Shannon ask.

"Yea I hope so...I'm not hearin' much"

"Think she killed him yet",he said and grinned at me.

"Shut up Shannon"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fine", she said and walked out.

"Ok so..."

"Wait",she said "I know it's hard for you to say but...it's ok I understand we can still be friends..."

"But..I"

"Listen Jeff it's ok that you're gay"

"WHAT!?", What!? is she kidding me!? Does she really think i'm gay like serious gay!?

"Listen Jeff I see the way you look at Shannon"

"What...wait no!?...not i'm not gay ...not gay!"

"What?"

"Well I'm not gay...it's something else..."

"Like what?",she said a bit uneasy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shannon?",she said and looked over at me.

"Yea"

"If Jeff tells nothing is gonna happen right...no one else is gonna find out about us?"

"No...why would you say that?", I said.

"Because I'm scared"

"It's ok we can trust him"

"I hope so"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok...I'll just be blunt..."

"Ok...ha!"

"What?"

"I dunno blunt just sounds funny"

"Ha! it kinda does anyway.....I'm a vampire"

"What? Are you kidding?"

"No..I am!"

"Sure...nice excuse"

"No it's true",I said.

"Sure whatever", she said and began to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vampire!? seriously?! I had enough I started to walk downstairs till he pushed me into the wall.

"Jeff what is wrong with you!?"

"You wouldn't believe my right?",he said and looked up at me. His face like totally changed but it was still hot.

"Wait what?...so you really are a vampire?"

"Yes",he said breathing heavily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are they doing up there?",asked Shannon.

"I don't know..",then I saw him smiling "not that Shannon!...I don't know why I hang around you..."

Then, there was a knocking on the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're not gonna...",she asked me looking up. Aww she thinks I'm gonna suck her blood...not yet..

"No I'm not gonna hurt you",I said pulling her in closer. I hate lying to her...

"So is it just you..."

"No...Lita,Shannon,Matt and Eve..that's it.."

"But howcome when we first met I saw you looking in the mirror I thought vampires don't have a reflection"

"Cause I wanted to look cool",I said frowning.

"Aww well you did...",she said smiling at me. She came in closer and we hugged for a long time...

Then, some one was at the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll get it",I said before she could get up. I opened the door and saw Adam.

"Hey Shannon...I heard my girl was back in town..."

"OO yea..."

"Hey",Lita said and kissed him. Adam doesn't know Lita's a vamp. Adam and Lita used to go out but then she moved to live on her own...Adam just thought she moved with Matt and Jeff's parents and they've had a long distance relationship....

"So...um I'll just leave you two alone..",I said and walked into the kitchen...I sat down at the table and Lucas came and sat on my lap.

"Ooo Lucas",I said and stroked him "Matty's got Eve, Jeffro's got Maria, and Adam's got Lita...I think I was meant to be alone for the rest of my life..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jeffy?",She said and looked up at ? I have a nickname!? sweet...

"Yea"

"So...umm you and I are going to Matt and Eve's wedding together?"

"Yea..it's a date I guess"

"Ok", she said and kissed me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! i finally finished!!! sorry it took so long XOXO


	8. Chapter 8:Rocking The Boat

**hey ya'll so here the next one =D**

**XX**

"Dude...does this look ok?",Matt asked and looked over at me. Matt finally came back and was all excited for the wedding..a bit too excited.

"Yea yea it's fine", I said.

"You didn't even look"

"Fine",I said turning around "yes it's fine..why do you even have that stuff on?...it's tomorrow.."

"Cause I wanna make sure it's perfect",he said looking down at his tuxedo.

"Hey guys",we both looked up and saw Maria. I kept looking at her till Matt poked his big head in the way.

"Hey...do I look ok?"

"Yea Matt...very handsome",she said fixing his tie "Eve will love it"

"Thanks", he said and left.

I saw her sit on the opposite couch while I flipped through the channels.

"You ok?",she asked.

"Yea...I'm cool",I said...I saw a worried expression on face from the corner of my eye. I turned the TV off and went to sit beside her. "Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm...ok",she said.

"So...umm you have your dress and stuff like that?",I said trying to make some kind of awkward conversation.

"Yea...umm...I do.."

I tried to go a bit closer but she backed away a little.

"What's wrong?",I asked...yea what's wrong you were all over me last night.

"Nothing", she said and started coming closer..her scent was amazing and I couldn't help it...

**XX**

"Shannon!",I heard Lita calling from upstairs.

"Yes",I yelled. I ran upstairs and saw her wearing a black strapless dress above the knee...she looked hot.

"Well..",she said. I was still looking at her...she probably thought I was a jerk.

"Well...uhh yea...you look beautiful",I said and smiled at her as we sat on the bed.

"Thanks...I can't wait to see you in your suit Shanny",she said and laughed.

"I don't think I look that bad in a suit"

"You don't...you just look uncomfortable"

"So I look good in a suit"

"Yea...you always look good",she said and touched my hand.

**XXX**

I pulled her into me and put my head on her shoulder. All she wanted was a kiss but I wanted to get closer to her neck.

Could I?...Should I?...Can I get away with it is the question...

I knew I couldn't some one would be coming back any minute to bust me. I was right about 5 seconds later I saw Eve coming downstairs and I quickly kissed Maria before she could say hi to her.

"Jeff..stop",she said pushing me away. She kept her hands on my chest and began a conversation with Eve that I wasn't really paying attention to.

After Eve left I tried to kiss her again.

"Jeff?",she said before I could.

"Yea..."

"Can I ask you something?",she said. My eyes widened when she began to kiss my neck.

**XXXX**

My heart began to race when she touched my hand.

"Well you...", I was about to say when Matt walked in.

"What's umm goin' on here?",he asked as I quickly let go of her hand.

"I was trying to show Shannon my dress...but then he got me on the bed",she said and pouted.

WHAT? are you kidding? she was touching me!...

"Shannon?",he said looking at me. He looked a little angry. "is this true?"

"No!", I said "we just sat down and she touched me", ok touched probably wasn't the best word to use in this situation.

"Stop lying!",she said. She walked out and left Matt and I alone.

**XX**

I knew we couldn't do anything in the living room so I took her upstairs. We walked quietly trying not to let anyone hear us until we walked near Matt's room.

Ooo crap what did Shannon do...

**XXXX**

**kk there it is...check out me new fanfic You Win My Love & review =)  
this one was pretty short...jus tryin 2 build tension before the wedding... **


	9. Chapter 9:No Surprise

**Kk here's my next chapter**

**XXXXX**

"Hey there beautiful bride..."

"Matt!..", I yelled " you can't see me be..", I turned around to see Jeff.

"Surprise", he said and smiled.

"Jeff! you sound just like Matt what is with you two!", I yelled as Jeff laughed. "and it's unlucky for the groomsmen to see the bride too!"

"No it isn't I've never heard of that", he said.

"Neither have I... I'm just not ready and I don't think I look pretty enough yet..."

"You always do", he said. I turned around when I felt him twirling the curls in my hair. "I can't believe you're getting married"

"Neither can I", I said and held his wrist. "I'm hungry"

"Well Eve I can't do alot about that...", he said.

**XXXXX**

I this girl crazy! if Matt walks in I'll be sooo dead!.. well screwed!

"Jeff please!... please", she said and tugged on my sleeve.

"Weren't you supposed to this before you left?"

"It's not using the washroom Jeff!... I can't hold this ok! I need it now!"

I saw her face change and then I saw it quickly fade back to normal when I saw Maria walk in from the corner of my eye. She looked so beautiful. She looked like an all you can eat buffet. That's when I realized that Eve was still hungry... and then, so was I...

"Umm Ria... why don't we go outside.. Eve needs some time alone.."

"No I don't!", she said as I saw her face change again.

"Let's get goin' ", I said and dragged her out. We made it to the fountain. What is wrong with me? I couldn't help it.. I got up and dragged her into the dressing room.

"Jeff what the hell is going on!", she yelled.

"Shut up!.. just hurry... ", I said. We ran in and I closed the door.

**XXXXX**

My tie was perfect, my hair was perfect... and so was I... this wedding is gonna be awesome...

"Dude what's with the creepy smile?", I heard Shannon ask.

"Because it's my wedding and I'm the luckiest guy about to marry the most beautiful girl in the world.."

"Wow you are too excited..."

"Of course I am", I said. I looked down when I saw my phone vibrating. The caller ID said Chris Jericho a name I knew Jeff wouldn't want to hear. I was gonna let it ring until I couldn't take it anymore. I finally gave in and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Matt what's up?"

"Nothing just getting ready for my...", ooo shit

"Your what?"

"A umm my family reunion", yes Matthew good job! I felt so smart. I looked over at Shannon who rolled his eyes.

"Ooh well... is Maria there? I came by the house and you guys weren't there"

"Ooh she came with us because her dad is still out of town and... uhh it turns out she's a very distant umm cousin of ours..."

"Really?", asked Chris. I turned around and now Shannon had the 'you're an idiot' expression but he was very entertained.

"Yea.. umm gotta go Aunt Gladys is a callin' ", I turned to Shannon and gave him a look.

"Umm Matthew Moore Hardy come rub Aunt Gladys' feet", Shannon said with a fake voice.

"Wow that sounds brutal.. see yea man", said Chris.

"Bye"

"Ooo and Matt..", he said.

"Yea?"

"When you see Maria tell her to please please call me... and that I love her.."

"Umm ooo ok I will", I said as I heard him hang up. Now that's when the guilt was sinking in.

"Dude.. you.. you ok?", asked Shannon.

"Uhh yea let's go", I said and smiled. We could deal with that later.. for now I needed to focus on my big day.

**XXXXXX**

I left Matt and walked downstairs... thank God he understood what happened last night.. now, all I need to do is understand myself.

"Lita?", I said. She turned around and I saw her look at me.

"What Shannon?"

"Why did you do... what you did last night?"

"I didn't do anything sweetheart.. it's just that I was nervous.. you know? I just remembered Adam..."

"Umm I guess that's ok", I said and looked down.

"Listen Shanny..", she said and looked up at me. Now she was really making me melt... damn why did she make me feel like this? "I really like you"

"Well Lita I like you too we've been friends forever.."

"No Shanny..", she said and held me close "I mean I really really like you", my eyes widened when I felt her kiss my neck. We heard footsteps and she quickly pushed me away.

"Are you guys almost ready?", I heard Matt calling from the top of the stairs.

"Yea", I said. Thank God he came down and Lita left me alone.

"Let's go lil' sis", he said and put his arm around her "the bride needs her bridesmaids" I saw her leave and head outside to where Eve was getting ready.

"Ok let's go find the other bridesmaid missing in action.. Miss Maria", he said as we both went to look.

**XXXXXXX**

I looked up at him and his face changed again.

"Jeff what's wrong with you?"

"I'm just.. kinda hungry", he said and smirked at me. I pushed him away as he kept staring.

"Jeff please..", I said and backed away "I just..."

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"I just want you... that's all"

"Ooo umm ok..", I said I felt him hold me and I put my head on his shoulder. A few seconds later he pushed me against the wall and it hurt like hell.  
"Oww Jeff what is wrong with you!", I said. I felt something piercing my neck and quickly pushed away when I realized what was happening.

"What's wrong sweetheart?",he said and pushed himself back onto me. I felt him rub my neck and saw blood on his hand.

"Jeff get off me!", I yelled. I felt him slowly pull away when we heard the door open.

"Maria!", I heard a voice calling for me. The door opened completely and we both saw Matt. Thank God for Matt.

"I'm here!",I said and ran up to him.

"Well Eve's looking for her maid of honor so let's get going"

"Ok", I said quickly and left.

**XXXXXX**

We both saw Maria run away and I looked over at Jeff standing in the corner with blood on his collar.

"Jeff what the hell did you do to her!"

"I'm sorry Matt.. I couldn't help myself...",he said and fixed his suit.

"Jeff you can't do this kind of thing anymore...I'm not surprised you're back to your old ways"

"Matt... listen it's not like that... she's not a random girl... I love her"

"This is why you can't date a human...", I said.

"Listen Matt I can handle this on my own... we can't all be like you and Eve", he said and left me in the room.

**XXXXX**

**2 hours later..wedding ceremony**

I stood infront of Shannon and saw Maria stand beside me. She didn't say a word to me and don't blame her. Matt was already out there and we went outside. I walked her down the aisle and we went our separate ways. Then I saw Shannon and Lita. I didn't pay attention to everyone else. My gaze was on Maria. She looked at me and then turned away.

"See", said Matt from infront of me "you can't control yourself around her... you might kill her..."

That made me really upset I was about to say something until the doors reopened and it was time for the bride to walk down the aisle.

**XXXXXX**

**Kk there u go remember 2 review  
I luv 2 hear ur comments  
XOXOXO!**


End file.
